


modus vivendi

by fleurting



Series: Comment Fics [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, like, since I brought food, does that make this a date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	modus vivendi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "if he brings food does a stakeout count as a date?" on [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

"So, like," Chuck started, around a mouthful of lo mein. "Since I brought food, does that make this a date?"

"Bartowski," Casey replied, lowering his binoculars but not taking his eyes off the mark. "Shut the hell up."

"I'm just not sure what the rules are here, y'know? Like, what if --- oomph," Chuck trailed off as Casey's mouth mashed against his. Casey lips were harsh, demanding, slipping his tongue into Chuck's mouth for a split second, leaving Chuck wanting more. Casey pulled away, reveling in the blissful silence that followed.

Chuck cleared his throat a few minutes later. "So, is that a yes or...?"

Casey banged his head against the steering wheel.


End file.
